Rosas Negras II
by gisecullen
Summary: Es la continuación de la anterior, contada desde el punto de vista de Draco. Una rosa negra que lleva una vida más.


En un prado solitario, dos rosas negras se alzaban victoriosas sobre el verde césped, en todo su glorioso esplendor, brillando bajo la noche de luna llena. El silencio predominaba en ese hermoso campo. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de los animales que habitaban el lugar. En un instante, el silencio fue roto por una serie de silbidos que provenían de una de las rosas, envolviéndolas en una nube plateada...

Los ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada a través de espejo eran increíblemente fríos, sin una gota de vida en ellos, como se habían vuelto desde el día en que ella murió, el día en que sus desgracias habían comenzado... Pero, pensándolo bien, sus desgracias se remontaban desde mucho antes. Desde el día en que la cruel Afrodita había hecho que una poderosa mujer se enamorara de él y reclamara su mano en matrimonio. Desde el día en el que había tenido que abandonarla. Había entrado a su habitación la intención de explicarle todo, pero al verle durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de Morfeo, no pudo hacerlo. El no era valiente. El era un Slytherin. Por Dios! Era Draco Malfoy. Un Malfoy no se enamoraba. Pero era muy tarde, porque cuando vio aquél rostro inocente, tan parecido al de Diana la Cazadora, sabía que hace tiempo se había perdido.

Huyó, huyó como un cobarde, dejando tan solo una carta atrás, tratando de explicar en unas pocas líneas lo que en persona no podía decir. Una rosa, una rosa negra. Ese había sido su último regalo para ella. Las rosas que eran de los dos. Esas hermosas rosas que salvaguardaban la historia de su amor... Pensó que con ellas podría expresar todo lo que sentía. Que ella entendería que lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por los dos... Porque lo que ellos tenían, a pesar de lo hermoso y puro que era, nunca iba a funcionar. Porque una relación secreta no le satisfacería a ninguno de los dos. Pensó que entendería lo que se escondía tras esa rosa, la cual el tenía el par, que podría leer su alma a través de ella. Que comprendería que en ella se guardaba la esencia de su amor. La esencia de su ser. En verdad pensó que lo entendería...

Pero no fue sufciciente, al final nunca es suficiente. Esa rosa solo le demostró lo que él pensaba y que ella no comprendió. Que si la rosa moría, ella moría con ella. Que si la rosa marchitaba, ella lo haría con ella. Así como el moría con ella. Porque ellos eran dos en uno. Ni los lazos de la muerte les separaría... O eso el quería creer. A pesar de que sabía que la Muerte ya la había tomado como legítima esposa, no quería aceptarlo.

Si tan solo no hubiera llegado tan tarde, tal vez, aunque sea tal vez, si la hubiera agarrado con vida por última vez en sus brazos, y le contaba las noticias que tenía... Pero había sido muy tarde. Había tardado en decidirse y ahora ella yacía bajo tierra, en un sueño del que no despertaría, en un sueño en el que ya no sería perturbada.

Había llegado con pocas esperanzas a la torrre. Estaba en medio de su ceremonia de bodas, pero se había arrepentido al último ó a todo el mundo y salió corriendo, sin siquiera mirar una vez atrás. Solo pensaba en ella, en Hermione, en SU Hermione. Pero un velo oscuro la apartaba de sus pensamientos... Ahi fue cuando supo la cruel y desgarradora verdad. Un velo la separaba porque ella no pertenecía más a aquél lugar. Ella formaba ahora parte del mundo inmortal. Su alma atribulada se vería libre al fin. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero se encontró con la torre cerrada. Trató de forzar su entrada, mientras lo que quedabas de sus sueños se resquegrajaban ante él. Todas sus esperanzas se quebraron. Podía escuchar el vidrio que se rajaba a lo lejos, mientras la puerta de la torre cedió...

Pero cedió demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía ya hacer era tomar el cuerpo inerte de su amada en brazos, mientras escuchaba la risa victoriosa y fría de la Muerte a lo lejos. Hermione Granger ya nunca respondería ante él. Ahora ella respondería ante su nuevo señor.

No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después. Todo estaba borroso, mezclaba la realidad con la fantasía en su mente. Estaba Potter, gritándole y también Weasel, y la pecosa mini Weasel. Todo el mundo gritaba, pero el rubio no hacía caso. Ya solo veía a los pétalos de la rosa que se encontraban desperdigados por la mesa y al lado de ellos se encontraba una carta. Agarró la carta y lo que quedaba de la rosa y se marchó de lugar, huyendo cobardemente de el ambiente de muerte que rondaba por el aire...

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento que la vida se escurre ante mis ojos y se escapa por la ventana. Mis energías me abandonan y se que estoy cercana a la muerte, así como también lo está la rosa que me dejaste como despedida. Irónico, no? Nunca algo tan hermoso fue tan letal. Nunca algo que representara amor acabó con la vida de uno de los dos enamorados..._

_Tu sabes que yo alguna vez te amé, pero ahora, no siento nada más que hielo. El fuego que me consumía desapareció, dejando atrás un témpano de hielo que solo quiere venganza. Yo vivía porque no moría y moría porque no vivía, pero ahora que muero, vivo... Lo entiendes. Se que lo entiendes a pesar de lo confuso que suena. Tu siempre fuiste el único ser afín a mí. El único que me entendía... Pero, a pesar de todo, me abandonaste, como lo hicieron todos los demás. Yo te amé, pero ahora no siento nada. Podría ser tu némesis, pero se que no necesitas ayuda. Tu solo te consumirás, con la rosa negra, así como yo lo hice.¿ Quién sabe? A lo mejor cuando nos volvamos a ver, podremos estar juntos. A lo mejor te perdono por todo lo que me has hecho..._

_Sabes, estos versos que cruzan mi mente, representan lo que sentí en el momento en el que me abandonaste. Por un momento creí que tenían razón. Pero no es nuestro amor fue bueno mientras duró. Y no duró para simepre porque no supimos como hacerlo durar._

_El amor es solo un sueño_

_que del corazón es dueño_

_y termina siempre mal_

_El amor es fantasía_

_que te mantien por un día_

_pero no es realidad_

_El amor es una daga_

_que en el corazón se clava_

_y te acaba por matar._

_Me despido_

_Hermione Granger_

El día en el que se dió cuenta que no duraría fue en el entierro de su amada. Cuando cerraron y bajaron el ataúd, sintió un peso que se instalba entre los hombros, y una daga penetraba su corazón. Acaso no le había dicho ella en su carta un verso que nunca olvidaría?. Acaso no había experimentado ella esa misma clase de dolor. _El amor es una daga, que en el corazón se clava y te acaba por matar._ No había otro culpable de su muerte que el mismo. No había otra persona que hubiera hecho tanto daño a otros como él. Voldemort había matado gente. Pero él había matado a la persona que mas amaba en su vida. Y no había vuelta atrás... Un poco de tierra cayó sobre el ataúd, y él se derrumbó. Quería morir ahí y estar a su lado para siempre. Se disponía a lanzarse cuando dos manos hacieron sus hombros. Una blanca como la nieve y otra blanca como un fantasma. Una suave y no tan cuidada y otra elegante y cuidada . Una pequeña y otra grande. Se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y otro verde. Unos ojos soñadores y otros pensativos. Unos alegre y otros divertidos. Aunque ambos atravesados por una sombre de pena y algo más. Algo que de tan solo pensarlo le causaba repulsió ón. Estaba frente a Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott. Y ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de ambos, tan opuestos los unos de los otros, le hizo sentir asco. Asco de si mismo. Soltándose con rabia de ambos, se tiró sobre la lápida y permaneció ahi.

Hizo falta un Desmauis para que pudieran quitarlo de ahi. Y vigilancia permanente para que no volviera allí. Pero todos sabían que era en vano. Si no lo hacía por el mismo, pronto lo haría frío y yerto, formando parte de los que ya habían abandonado este mundo. Y mientras el se debilitaba, todo el mundo veía que lo mismo hacía esa extraña pero al mismo tiempo hermosa rosa negra que tenía a su lado todo el tiempo.

La vida de Draco Malfoy pasaba ante sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se deshacía. Con un último esfuerzo, extendió su mano para tomar lo que quedaba de la rosa. Pero ese esfuerzo le había agotado, y la oscuridad lo cubrió, mientras su alma volaba al encuentro de la Muerte, quien ya no estaba tan feliz al verse derrotado por un simple mortal.

En el prado, dos nubes plateadas se desprendieron de las rosas y ascendieron en espiral hacía el cielo, dejando un reguero de polvo brillante a su camino, mientras las rosas se deshacían en pedazos y morían. El último rastro de sus pétalos marchitados convertidos en polvo y arrastrados por el viento feroz hacía el lagp. En ese mismo instante una tormenta azotó todo el país

Luna Lovegood lo encontró muerto esa mañana. Y a pesar de que lo había querido, se alegraba por él, ya que al fin se encontraría con la causa de sus alegrías, penas ,sufrimientos y trsitezas. Además, ella sabía que a pesar de que los demás olvidaban, ella recordaría, y era por eso que se hallaba buscando flores en un prado solitario y pacífico. Quería llevarlas a la tumba de los enamorados. Pasó un colina y se encontró con un matorral de rosas negras, idénticas a la rosa que Draco conservaba con él,pero que había desparecido misteriosamente cuando el murió. Extrañada se acercó a ellas. Nunca las había observado tan de cerca, podía ver los diamantes que cual gotas de rocío, relucían en las hojas. Erán lágrimas de cristal, y no era solo eso increible, sino que la rosa era tan negra como un cielo sin estrellas, en noche de luna nueva, y más lozana que cualquier otra flor. Extendiendo sus manos, agarró de una del tallo, pero la retiró al sentir un pinchazo que atravesó su blanca piel. Una gota de sangre calló sobre una de ellas, un brillo envolviendo la extraña flor. Un brillo cegador. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró conque el matorral había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar dos rosas. Sorpendida, als recogió y las guardó en sus cesta con las otras flores que había juntado esa mañana, y saltando alegremente, se alejó del campo.

Cuando llegó a las lápidas se encontró con Theodore Nott, dejando una corona de flores en la tumba de Draco.

- Hola Theodore – lo saludó alegremente, mientras sacaba las flores del cesto. El la miró extrañado, pero le respondió

- Hola Love...- sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio las flores que tenía en la mano. Extrañada por su comportamiento, Luna miró sus manos y vio que tenía las rosas en ellas – Lovegood, que haces? Acaso te has vuelto loca? - exclamó espantado, tratando de arrebatarlas de la mano, pero una espina le rozó, causando que una gota de sangre cayera en ellas.

En ese momento el viento aulló, atrapándolos en una nube de hojas, mientras que una blanca luz envolvía a ambos...

* * *

Hola

Volvi con la continuacion que les prometí! Si quieren que siga la historia con una de Luna y Theo avisenme! No se preocupen, no hace falta que sea tragedia. Comenten por favor

Gracias

Gisecullen

P.S: Si quieren mandeme un mensaje


End file.
